


Hartless

by Kayleana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, keeping secrets - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, is this furry, revas is a hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: In which Revas, a hart, contemplates what it would be like to be free with Emma, an elf





	Hartless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/gifts).



> In his dreams he gallops away  
> with his elven maiden  
> "Never stay, never stay  
> chase with me this freedom."  
> Through grassy hills of blades so sharp  
> and moss so soft to hooves  
> "Roll with me, roll with me  
> and watch the tree nymphs move."  
> The maiden laughs and pats his head  
> with fingers long and fine  
> "You're a hart, you're a hart  
> maybe in another life."
> 
> jk I just made this shitty poem up. it doesn't mean anything

           Emma mounts onto your back and applies pressure to your sides with her heels.  The lot of you trot at an easy pace, but all you want to do is gallop into the fields with her and away from the group.  The group isn’t the worst you have come across; Daine is kind enough for a _horse_ , but Derrick brings disgrace upon the halla name by taking to a human woman.  Sure, the human woman is strong for her race, but her strength of heart could never compare to Emma’s.  Honestly, you’d probably be content if Zephyr would stop farting in your direction.  The rest are tolerable, provided that they don’t get too comfortable with _your_ elf.  You eye the back of the bald elf and snort.  He has a wonderful smell of wildflowers and pine, but he’s starting to get a little too close to Emma.  As long as he knows his place, the two of you will stay comrades.  

           The grass you trot upon looks tasty.  If only the two of you could sun bathe and test the softness of the grass in different parts of the world.  Together you’d roam until you couldn’t roam anymore.  You’d grow together and watch over orphaned baby halla and elves in the fields.  Then someday, old and happy, you’d lie together on a mossy area and return to the dirt while surrounded by the ones you’d raised.  You’re sure her dream is the same.  The way her left ear twitches, the way she smiles crookedly at the humans.  They aren’t her home.  Only you can see the way she stops and stares into the trees, the way she breathes through her nose and out her mouth, wishing and wondering and needing.   

            She saved you; someday you would return the favor.

            The group enters an open area of the woods and stops to prepare for night as the sun sets.  Emma pats your nose, and you lean into her embrace.  She takes care of the harts and horses, cleaning their hooves and brushing their manes, and you can’t help but snort in displeasure.  The Bald One walks over to talk to her.  You shake your head and stomp.  He’s standing far too close to Emma for comfort.  You’ll have to find a way to urinate on his bag at some point. 

            Everyone eats.  You glance at the humans and elves eating around the campfire.  The food tastes bland when Emma is not near.  If only the two of you could go hunting for the best apples and juiciest blades of grass.  Derrick snorts at you with his mouth full of oats.  You snort back and shake your head.  How dare he judge you?  He lets that strong-faced human ride him.  And he calls himself a hart.  Bah!

            Daine neighs loudly for all of you to be nice.  You straighten your neck and continue to eat quietly while Derrick periodically laughs at you. Well, he doesn’t really, but you can see it in his eyes.  

            Emma’s hands touch your neck. You close your eyes as she scratches.  She gives the best scratches.  She’s venting about the loud one.  You lean your head into her chest and breath in her scent.  You understand.  Zephyr has the same headache inducing personality. 

            The sounds of the group scurrying to their tents fill the air, but you tune them out and listen to the sound of Emma’s heartbeat.  It slows as she scratches you more.  You nuzzle into her harder.  If only you could return the scratches.  Her beautiful red mane could use some nice scratches. 

            She leads you into the forest as the night grows darker.  She tells you to slow down several times, but it’s so difficult when the two of you are alone and roaming.  Her red mane shines in the dark.  If only she’d let it out of the ball on her head.  You nudge it.

            “Revas, you can’t eat that.”

            You snort in the scent of her mane as the two of you continue onward.  She laughs, so you do it a few more times until she seems done.  Her laughter still rings in your ears as the two of you stop in front of a stone hart shrouded in moonlight.

            “Ah, there it is,” she says, placing her hands on her hips.  “What do you think?  It has a few cracks, but I’m sure it was once beautiful.”  She reaches out and touches it.

            You look the stone up and down and circle it, smelling as you go.  It is certainly old, but you’re positive it has never been as beautiful as Emma.  Nonetheless, Emma seems interested in it, so you investigate it as well.

            Emma sits on the ground and leans her head back on the stone.  You lie next to her and nudge her for more scratches.  She talks about the Loud One again.  You pick up a few words here and there, but the conversation alludes you for the most part.  It seems Emma and the Loud One have mated a few times, which you suppose you’ll let slide just this once.  Her scratches are too good right now; who could resist them?               

            You glance up at the stone hart.  You’d once heard of a tale that the goddess of the harts could grant desires.  You wish you could tell it to Emma.  Emma leans against your body.  You lean into her.  If only the two of you could stay like this forever.  If only you could follow her everywhere and protect her.  There are two many demons--too many humans--for her to escape their notice for long.  Her hair is like a fire, a warm and inviting fire.  She doesn’t notice, but others stare a few seconds longer than they should.  She doesn’t notice, but you could notice for her if she’d let you follow her.  If only…if only you were more like the Bald One, you suppose.  Then you could be with her and protect her.  You let out a deep breath and watch the wisps of hair around Emma’s face tickle her cheeks as the wind lightly blows against them.

            Compassion lets her sleep.  You are thankful for the spirit.  There are too many days where Emma slumps on your back in exhaustion.  You’re afraid she’ll fall off and be trampled by the idiotic horses.  You shift a little so Emma can get comfortable.  She scratches you until her hand falls next to her body.  You need to stay awake to watch, but your eyes are heavy.  You shouldn’t waste the opportunity to sleep next to Emma, you suppose.  You shut your eyes and nudge Emma one last time before you let sleep take you. 

            _Crack_

            You jolt awake.  A bunny hops across your vision.  You stretch your legs and…and notice another person beneath you.  Emma is sleeping on said person.  You nudge them out of the way.  Something brushes your stomach.  Your legs lift in surprise, but they aren’t legs at all…they’re like what she has.  Two of your legs are below and two of them are on your side.  Arms.  You wiggle your hoov…feet.  Next you wiggle your scratchers and swipe at the ground, which feels wetter than usual.  The grass doesn’t smell as strong.  If anything, it smells completely unappetizing.  The ground feels like it’s swaying back and forth.  You take a deep breath and try not to vomit. 

            Did the goddess grant your desire, or was this a dream? 

            Emma shifts and wraps her arms around you.  Her arms almost reach all the way around.  Her skin feels so warm on yours, save for her cold nose pressed against your stomach. You reach down and scratch her mane.  She inhales and exhales.  Her breath spreads over your abdomen and tingles like prickly grass in the sun. 

            Your chest is tight, and your throat feels dry.  Heat rises to the tips of your ears.  Were elves always so warm?  You gently touch her cheek with a single scratcher.  She scrunches her nose and sniffles.  Your new mouth stretches upward into a smile.  It feels nice.  Smiling is like stretching your legs, but it’s on your face.  

              Emma opens her eyes and looks up at you.  She blinks a few times.  Your chest is tight.  You pat her head.  You want to tell her that the two of you can run now.  The two of you can roam.  Be together.  Run through the fields to feel the grass.  Leave this place.  Share apples.  Lie on your backs and watch the stars. 

Your tongue twists inside your mouth, though, and you can’t find the words.  You stretch your mouth upward into a smile and scratch behind her ear.        

            She closes her eyes, and her head falls heavily on your stomach.  You scratch her soft mane until you yawn and snuggle next to her.  You wrap your arms around her like she had earlier and press your head into her mane. You inhale as deeply as you can.  Her hairs tickle the inside of your nose as sleep overtakes you.

           Morning light floods your vision.  You stretch and shake and go to wiggle your…

           Hooves.

           Emma wakes up along with you and pats your back.  “Revas, I had the craziest dream.”

          You snort and try to will your hooves to morph into scratchers. 

          “You okay there?”

           You snort again and stomp the ground.  Why wouldn’t they change?  You squint at the stone hart.  _Please, turn me back this instant._

           “Come on,” Emma says, standing up. “Solas is probably pissed I’m out here.”

_Please._

           “This is no time to be stubborn. Don’t you want breakfast?”  She pats your neck. 

            You follow her, but continue to glance back at the stone hart, begging it to change you.  If only you could wrap around her just one more time and feel that warmth.  If only…if only…

            Rays of light beam through the leaves above and coat the air in particles.  The stone hart shrinks as the two of you walk further away.  Emma hands you a treat.  It tastes amazing, but it tastes even more amazing coming out of her hand.  You can’t daydream; you must be present for her.  She scratches your head, and it’s the best.  You’ll do whatever it takes to protect her, whether you’re a hart or an elf.  Nothing else matters but the smile on her face.  Eventually the two of you will gallop away together.  You’ll be her hooves, and she’ll be your scratchers.  You nudge her and snort softly.  Her laugh echoes through the trees and tingles your ears. 

             

           

                 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess 2nd person is a thing now when I write KS fan fan fiction. (I had never written in it until KS. I keep switching tenses now. ugh) So we'll use this as practice. You've been a kitchen worker and a Eugene. You're a hart now. So get used to it. Next time you may be a nug. Who knows.
> 
> Songs that inspired this piece: 
> 
> "My Old Kentucky Home" instrumental piece covered by Pete Huttlinger  
> "Princes Mononoke Theme Song" covered by Sasha Lazard   
> "Itsumo Nando Demo (Always With Me)" covered by Euratan  
> "Here" (Ancient Magus Bride) covered by AmaLee
> 
> You can find the Revas playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2UZHIyYd0lxmaWN63VjPMX


End file.
